


乌鸦翅膀上的雪花

by zhazhatang191



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhazhatang191/pseuds/zhazhatang191
Summary: 鬼怪AU，为了情节设定有改动，有私设“他从地狱来，带着死亡的信件，唤起生命的悲鸣。他们是地狱使者，也被称作黑乌鸦。”“良花择鸟而落，但我是雪花，偏要落在你的罪行上，和你一同沉沦。”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 9





	乌鸦翅膀上的雪花

“我只是个送婚纱的人，却爱上了不属于自己的新娘。“

他从地狱来，带着死亡的信件，唤起生命的悲鸣。  
他们是地狱使者，也被称作黑乌鸦。

徐明浩从厚厚的书里抬起头，左右扭动脖子发出“咔咔”的声响，抿了一口半凉的咖啡。十二月的冰冷在玻璃上凝成雾气，徐明浩伸手抹开一块透明探头向外看去。

下雪了。

有雪花贴附在玻璃上，被徐明浩凑上去呼出的一口热气融化成水滴滑下，徐明浩无趣地抬眼，视线穿过来来往往的人群和马路对面的人正对上。  
那人穿了一身从头到脚的黑色，置于夜色中，星星点点的白色雪花落在他身上被吞噬进那无边的黑，隔了很远，徐明浩甚至看不清对面人的眼神，却能从直勾勾的视线里感受到禁锢和压迫。

“明浩？看什么呢？”文俊辉拿笔敲了敲徐明浩的头，把学习溜号的好友拉回现实。  
“啊，没什么，学累了休息一下。”  
徐明浩回头应和完再看向窗外，那人已经消失在人来人往中。

文俊辉的笔又敲了过来，“别看了，学习吧。”

黑衣男人的事很快就被期末考试的压迫冲淡了。  
徐明浩自诩不怕鬼神，也不信那些封建迷信，在他眼里期末考试比那些鬼啊神啊的可怕多了，那几个变态的专业课老师才是世界上最可怕的魔鬼。  
哦，还有每天在他身边啰啰嗦嗦的文俊辉也是大魔鬼。

关于文俊辉，本来是徐明浩的学长。徐明浩打小就独来独往惯了，上了大学依旧特立独行，没什么朋友，也从来都拒绝女生的表白，再死缠烂打的人经过徐明浩几次不冷不热的回绝也就放弃了，只是文俊辉这个死缠烂打实在是撒不掉手，徐明浩不过是恰好跟文俊辉吃饭的时候拼了一次桌就被文俊辉左一个“小浩浩”右一个“我们明浩呀”给缠上了。  
除了这些，徐明浩也就只知道文俊辉是个富二代小儿子，不愁吃喝不愁钱花。

“你们现在的富二代都这样吗？放着家里的大别墅不住，非要和我一个没人管的平民挤在这小公寓？”  
文俊辉从徐明浩的枕头里抬起，脸被压得一半红一半白，一只胳膊撑在床上侧过身来，摆出贵妃醉酒的姿态。  
“家里哪有小浩浩的床舒服，来小浩浩，和哥哥睡觉。”

……

然后文俊辉就被连人带被扔到了走廊。

徐明浩虽然经常和文俊辉打闹对骂，心里总归还是依赖着文俊辉的。  
他不知道自己父亲是谁，跟着母亲生活到十岁，母亲又生病去世了，之后在姨母家寄人篱下艰难生活，没有亲人也没有朋友，直到上大学自己独立出来遇到文俊辉。

失眠了。

徐明浩最近经常失眠，大概是从那次在咖啡店的时候偶遇那个黑衣男人开始。  
抬起头，在昏黄的夜灯下画板孤零零地立着。  
当时一时兴起把整张画布涂了黑，却还没想好下一步接着画什么。

把窗帘拉开了一个边角，徐明浩望出去，又下雪了。  
洁白的雪花在漆黑的夜幕中画下一道道白色裂缝，轻拍在窗玻璃上，窗沿上，砸在地面，落在河里。

徐明浩起身披上了湖蓝色的丝质长睡衣，坐到画板前和隐约的黑暗融为一体。

漆黑的画布。  
夜晚，黑衣的那个男人，和雪花。  
抹起一块白色颜料搅拌，勾线笔勾出零星的线条，敲打笔杆，颜料被打下散落在漆黑中，就像那天雪花落在他的黑色大衣。

徐明浩也想不通自己为什么突然对一个好久之前偶遇的陌生男人这么上心。

直到徐明浩再一次见到那个男人。

他就站在路口对面，拿着什么在认真看着，抬头的一瞬间与徐明浩对视，男人眼中闪过了一丝错愕，然后他戴上了帽子消失在灯杆下。  
红灯还未结束，徐明浩等不及向前跑去。  
一辆自行车从徐明浩身侧飞速驶过，有人握住自己向后拉，徐明浩跌进一个熟悉的怀抱。

“徐明浩你疯了？还是红灯呢！”  
当文俊辉的声音从头顶响起，徐明浩才堪堪回过神来。  
“没……我就是……”  
话音未落，刺耳的刹车声和巨大的撞击声惊到了徐明浩，文俊辉也因突然响起的声音身上一顿。

刚刚骑车从身边飞驰而过的人正倒在路中央，在血泊中静止了动作。

那之后路口就陷入了混乱，人们的尖叫声、议论声，救护车和警车的警报声，徐明浩感觉刚刚的一眼对视是寺庙的钟，敲击自己的心脏一直缓和不下来。

在各种慌乱的状态下期末终于过去，考完期末的徐明浩没有跟文俊辉一起去胡吃海喝，最后一科结束就回了公寓把自己埋在被里。  
徐明浩已经好多天没有离开房间，只有到了饭点文俊辉叫他吃饭才会发出声响，接过文俊辉送来的饭菜就回到画板前。

窗帘没有拉开，徐明浩就一直在漆黑中开着昏黄的夜灯不停画画，不分昼夜，累了就伏在一边小憩，他泼洒黑色的画布，描绘着黑帽子、黑风衣、黑乌鸦。

那个黑衣男人总给徐明浩一种莫名的熟悉感，但同时伴随着恐惧，每当想到他、看到他，徐明浩都会觉得莫名的窒息。  
“你到底是谁啊。”  
画笔随着手无力坠落到地面，泪水将地面笔刷出的颜色晕出墨迹。  
总觉得有记忆在不停向外涌出，挤成眼泪和喉咙中的干吼。

文俊辉在门外听着徐明浩的哭声，转身离开了公寓。

“0406号，你想什么呢，最近总是心不在焉的样子。”  
突如其来的八卦气氛惹得男人不高兴，男人顶着前辈写满好奇的目光艰难推脱着。

他不知道自己上辈子犯下了什么罪行才会被洗去记忆，夺去姓名，日复一日地接受着命令，裹着黑暗从地狱来，带着死亡的信件，唤起生命的悲鸣。  
他是地狱使者，也被称作黑乌鸦，是死者轮回的引路人。

他也不常与人类来往，多说无益，毕竟身份有别，只要他转身戴上帽子，就会消失在人的视线里，久而久之消失在记忆中。

直到那天在路口时偶遇下雪，他摘下帽子，闭上双眼感受着雪花坠下，带着从高空携下的冰凉亲吻他的脸颊，这是来自天堂的圣洁洗礼，被雪花亲吻和拥抱，仿佛能洗刷去他罪恶的躯体和灵魂。

睁开眼，隔着路口，咖啡店的玻璃雾气被人擦开一块透明的小口，一双清澈的眼撞入他的眼中，那人直勾勾地与他对视了一会，而后那双清澈的眼就移开被雾气遮盖住。  
他陷入慌张，被熟悉的罪恶感笼罩，可能是雪花融在了他的眼角，他只觉得一片湿润。

于是他戴上帽子仓皇逃离，消失在夜幕中，消失在雪花中。  
又看了一眼，那双眼再次出现在那一块透明中，焦急地在寻找着什么。

男人晚上做了噩梦，有人挡在他身前，利箭将那人的身体刺穿，血液喷溅在他的脸上，他环住那人，拂去额前的乱发，那人一双清澈的眼正含着笑，轻眨几次失去了生命的光泽。  
梦里的自己怒吼着，疯癫着，连连挥剑砍向不断袭来的人，自己被不知是谁地血液模糊住眼，在最后跪倒回那人身边，将剑刺入自己的胸口。

有人问他，“你想赎罪吗？”

他哭着醒来。

这是做了地狱使者几百年以来第一次做梦。  
他想起自己胸口一直有一个疤痕，掀开衣服，那疤痕正发着热，伴随着撕裂身体的疼痛，灼烧着他的躯体和灵魂。  
他想赎罪，可他又有什么罪呢。

在几天的失神后，徐明浩逐渐从颓废中回过神。  
一周了，徐明浩第一次主动推开门，迈出脚踢到蹲坐在门边打瞌睡的文俊辉。  
醒来的文俊辉看见终于好转的徐明浩几乎是哭着扑了上来。  
“呜呜呜我的小浩浩你终于肯出来了，哥哥我好担心啊。”

嗯，没问题，还是正常的文俊辉。  
徐明浩边想着边略带嫌弃地推开粘在身上的文俊辉，舒展着筋骨向厨房走去。

“有什么吃的吗？”  
文俊辉眼睛一亮，兴奋地跳了起来窜到厨房。  
“你想吃什么，螺蛳粉烤肠烤冷面手抓饼麻辣烫？我给你做！”  
算了，吃饭重要，吃饭重要。  
所以文俊辉在自己闭关的一周都开发了什么奇怪的技能？

徐明浩和文俊辉吃饱喝足，并排着瘫倒在沙发上。  
文俊辉兴致满满地开口。  
“明浩真的不想谈恋爱吗？”  
“嗯？怎么突然说这个？”

徐明浩知道，文俊辉虽然看起来幼稚无厘头不着调，但实际上心思极度细腻，无论想什么都很周全，很会照顾别人的感受，也很会揣测别人的心意。

“因为觉得我们明浩明明这么优秀这么帅气，也有很多人主动追求你，为什么你总要自己一个人呢？”  
是啊为什么呢。

“明浩喜欢男孩子吧。”  
徐明浩一直隐藏自己的性取向，害怕自己唯一的朋友知道之后会瞧不起自己，会离开自己，他从来不说，文俊辉也从没问过。  
“明浩不用害怕呀，我能理解你的。”  
徐明浩感觉有点感动，泪眼汪汪地想过去和亲爱的哥哥文俊辉来一个拥抱。

“我给你介绍个男朋友吧。”

文俊辉笑嘻嘻地递过来手机。  
“好看吗，我的一个朋友，介绍你们认识一下？”

于是当全圆佑坐在徐明浩对面的时候，徐明浩还是头脑发懵的。  
看着对面的全圆佑和文俊辉聊得正欢互相打趣，徐明浩扶了扶额头。  
“打扰一下，或许你们两个是在谈恋爱了吗？”

全圆佑的眉头突然紧缩，皱着鼻子笑了一下，而文俊辉以肉眼可见的速度红了脸并且开始慌张地解释。  
然后文俊辉就跑了。

呃，徐明浩和全圆佑面面相觑，甚至还有点尴尬。  
“嗯……全圆佑？你是在和俊辉谈恋爱吧。”  
“没有，不算谈恋爱。”

“我喜欢俊辉，但我必须和你在一起。”  
后来全圆佑还说了很多，但徐明浩几乎都记不住了。  
“你知道鬼怪吗，家里老人说我是鬼怪转世，只有找到鬼怪的新娘才能解脱过上正常人的生活，”全圆佑最后抬眼，“你就是鬼怪的新娘。”

回家的时候文俊辉正坐在沙发上看电视，徐明浩走过去，对上文俊辉的视线。  
“你早都知道了吧。”  
“嗯。”文俊辉点头。  
“你还知道些别的什么？”  
徐明浩看着文俊辉，他最熟悉的脸上写满了顾虑和思考。他感觉到文俊辉眼中一沉，闪过一瞬陌生的神情。

“我还知道你一直想着一个黑衣男人。”

“你把自己关在房间里的七天就一直在想着他。”

“你画了很多幅画，画的都是他。”

徐明浩惊愕地看着文俊辉，文俊辉面不改色，甚至还露出一丝玩味地表情。  
“俊辉，是你吗？”  
“我是文俊辉，但也不是文俊辉，我知道你的一切，这是你命里逃不掉的恩怨。”

“他会来找你的。“  
说完文俊辉就失去意识倒下，徐明浩赶忙将人扶起，等文俊辉再醒来，就又变回了那副无厘头的幼稚模样，脸上写满了疑问和尴尬。  
“你和全圆佑聊完了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那……你们结婚可以，但不要做过分的事啊。”

文俊辉看徐明浩没有反应，生气地扑上去揉着徐明浩的头发。  
“你听到没？”  
徐明浩用力扳正文俊辉的头，强迫文俊辉和自己对视。  
“文俊辉你知道全圆佑是鬼怪转世，知道我是鬼怪新娘？”

文俊辉用力地点了点头。  
“嗯，知道啊。”

“那你知道黑衣男人的事吗？”

“黑衣男人是什么？”  
文俊辉突如其来的求知欲和八卦心熊熊燃起，在被徐明浩一记头槌后消停了下来。

徐明浩没想到自己会以这样一种方式和那个男人这么直接的面对面。

当门铃响起时徐明浩只以为是文俊辉忘记带钥匙，开门后就看见黑衣男人站在门口，显得局促不安的样子。  
“徐……明浩吗，我是来送婚纱的。”

徐明浩尴尬地把人迎进客厅，接过了被精致包装的婚纱。  
黑衣男人坐在沙发上，表情还是一如之前见过的冷漠淡薄，只是用力揉搓衣角的手指暴露了难耐的不安。  
“我们……”  
音轨重叠，徐明浩和男人同时出声，男人刚刚抬起的头又低了回去。

徐明浩凑上前去。  
“我们，是不是见过。”  
“你叫什么名字，我想和你正式认识一下。”

“我没有名字，我只有代号。”  
男人抬眼看向徐明浩，徐明浩的双眼还是如第一次见时一样清澈，闪着好看的光，和他不一样，徐明浩是生活在阳光下的，而他在地狱的阴暗中腐蚀着赎罪。  
“我的代号是0406号。”

“你要记住啊。”

徐明浩已经转身回房间试婚纱了。  
徐明浩是真的没想到自己会有要穿婚纱结婚的这一天，对婚纱也真的不甚了解，自己在房间里鼓捣了半天还是没能穿好。  
嗯。  
徐明浩深吸一口气把房门推开一个小缝，伸了头出去。

坐在沙发的男人身形一顿，抬头看过来。  
“那个……0406号先生？或许能麻烦您帮我穿一下吗，我自己不太会穿……”

男人先是一愣后走了过来。

徐明浩几乎是光着身子，婚纱卡在腰胯部，细软的蕾丝盖着腰腹处精瘦的肌肉线条，向上看，徐明浩的肌肤白中透着粉红，男人的视线忍不住扫过徐明浩的胸前，滑过他的锁骨和喉结，然后撞进徐明浩害羞的眼神中。  
“或许您能先帮我穿一下吗？”

男人快步凑上前帮徐明浩拉着婚纱，稍稍用力一提，婚纱就吞过腰胯带到徐明浩的胸口，男人的手微微颤抖着，顺着提婚纱的轨迹，手指关节从腰部滑倒徐明浩的腋下，激起徐明浩的一下颤抖。  
男人站在身后，注意到徐明浩微长的发间探出的尖尖的精灵耳正泛着红，红得仿佛要滴血。

徐明浩穿的是一件设计精巧的贴身型婚纱，两根细肩带恰好贴合在骨感的肩膀上，胸前层层缀叠的蕾丝遮盖了平坦的胸部，腰身处是收紧的，紧紧依附着身形，从后腰开始的绑带蔓延整个背部，背部的肌肤隐隐约约露出在绑带的镂空缝隙中，裙摆是富有垂感的丝质乔其纱，小腿处又有蕾丝，向后铺摆成鱼尾延伸后去。

徐明浩很瘦，身材修长，完全展现出了婚纱的美感。

男人系完背后绑带的最后一根，后退了两步静立着。  
徐明浩转身过来，提起裙边轻轻靠过来，直到两个人凑得很近，近到两人能互相感知对方的鼻息、体温和心跳。

“0406号，你觉得我怎么样？”  
徐明浩凑上来，两人鼻尖就快要贴上了，徐明浩还闪着清澈发光着的双眼，期待地眨了眨眼睛，感受着男人逐渐加重的呼吸。

嘴角上扬掩盖不住喜悦，胸腔内也闪过一丝心动的电流感。  
表面上的平静勉强镇住内心的欢呼雀跃，男人轻咳一声缓缓开口。  
“徐明浩先生……您……是鬼怪的新娘。”

注意到眼前可爱的婚纱小鹿眼中闪过了一丝失望，男人有一瞬间的慌张。  
“你……穿婚纱真的很好看，你的眼睛也很好看，我在咖啡店的路口第一次见到的时候就喜欢上了你的眼睛。”

“只是喜欢我的眼睛吗？”  
徐明浩接着眨了眨眼睛，身子更紧紧贴贴近上去了。

好可爱。

“我喜欢你。”

徐明浩感觉到男人俯身上来，有温柔的吻落在他的嘴唇上，腰部被带着热度的手抚上，紧紧圈进一个温热的怀抱里。  
徐明浩放松了身体让自己更舒适地挤在这个心心念念了许久的怀抱里，伸手缠上那人的脖颈，将两人的距离又拉近了几分。

婚纱裙摆上的白色蕾丝因摩擦的静电紧紧吸附在男人黑色的毛呢大衣上，就像不会融化的雪花紧紧粘连着乌鸦的黑羽，舍不得离去。

刚刚系好的绑带又被扯开，明明是在急躁地做着背德的情事，男人依然动作轻缓绅士，生怕弄坏了精致的婚纱。  
他只是个送婚纱的人，却爱上了不属于自己的新娘。  
甚至脱下了新娘的婚纱，现在正抱着别人的新娘在床上纵情声色。

“我爱你。”  
徐明浩在一波又一波的情潮中艰难出声，伴着眼角的泪滴和额间的汗珠，爱意的告白从唇齿中吐露。

男人温柔地隐忍和克制着动作，细心注意着身下人的状况。  
听到爱意时，他轻轻撩过徐明浩额前的碎发，徐明浩的眼睛迷离地半闭着，感受到手指的抚摸轻轻睁开。

徐明浩睁眼的那一刻，男人的梦境仿佛被唤醒，潮水般的记忆涌入脑海中。  
那是他爱的人，为了保护他倒在血泊中。  
现在面前也是他爱的人，这双清澈的眼跨越数百年的时光一如曾经，在情欲之中仍然带着动情的微醺闪出干净的光芒。

徐明浩看男人的动作停滞了半分，拉下男人的手伸出舌尖舔舐掌心，最后抱下男人的脸在额头落了一个轻吻。  
“我也爱你，明浩。”  
得到身上人爱意的回应，徐明浩轻笑着抱住，任凭一下下撞击和挺入将两人坠入爱与欲望的深渊。

不就是道德伦理吗，又有什么用呢。  
我已经罪行难赎了，不怕为了爱人再多一层罪。

在将要到达顶峰时，徐明浩哭出了声。  
“我好想叫你的名字，为什么你没有名字。”

男人感觉到胸口伤疤在一阵剧痛后失去了感觉。  
他低下头磨着徐明浩的耳垂。  
“我想起来了，我刚刚都想起来了。”  
耳后敏感点一下一下的亲吻激起徐明浩的又一阵颤抖。

“我叫珉奎，金珉奎。”  
徐明浩睁开眼，看向男人的眼底。  
“明浩，我也想听你叫我的名字。”

后来的事徐明浩就不太清楚了，再醒来时金珉奎已经走了，婚纱也被很好地收拾了起来。  
除了身上的红痕和酸痛感，徐明浩的生活好像没有什么异常一样，金珉奎也好像从未出现，昨晚更像是一场梦境。

文俊辉不在家，徐明浩自顾自地走向厨房，正打算找点什么吃的，就看见微波炉内保温着热牛奶和三明治，便利贴贴在墙边，写着“是‘金珉奎’这三个字，昨天不好意思，起床记得吃早饭。“

徐明浩在笑意昂扬中吃早饭时，文俊辉回来了。  
文俊辉冷漠的神情让徐明浩心生一惊。  
“不是文俊辉吧。”  
“嗯。”来人回答。

“昨晚，你是不是都知道了。”  
“我知道”

“会有什么惩罚吗，什么罪行？鬼怪的新娘和送婚纱的人搞在了一起？”

“一切都是有预料的，也是有因果的。”  
来人只是笑着，没有生气的神色。  
“随着你的想法做，一切都会正常发展下去。”

文俊辉又是失力地倒下去，徐明浩把他扶到沙发上，思索之后给全圆佑打了电话。

徐明浩信了“文俊辉”说的话，和全圆佑按照原来的约定定下了婚期。

采购用品、准备仪式，一切都是按照要求认真置办的。

文俊辉一直严加检查着每一个环节，虽然整体过程中还是不太开心的样子。  
婚礼前一天文俊辉缠着徐明浩喝酒，最后把自己给灌醉了。

“明明圆佑是我喜欢的人啊，为什么要先和你举行婚礼。“  
文俊辉打着哭嗝，紧紧搂着徐明浩不撒手，大喊大叫着哭诉自己恋爱的波折。

嗯……经过了奇怪“文俊辉”的指示还有全圆佑家里人的说明，大家都知道他和全圆佑结婚只是走一个必要的仪式解救全圆佑，也没有把重点放在结婚这件事上，只是大家不在意，全圆佑的正牌恋人——文俊辉却十足的不开心。  
毕竟自己男朋友要和自己的好朋友结婚呢。

文俊辉气得又打了徐明浩两下，最后哭着在徐明浩怀里醉得睡过去了。

照顾文俊辉睡觉后，徐明浩也早早躺下了，那件婚纱正挂在衣架上，徐明浩看着它就能想到那晚和金珉奎得无限爱意，婚纱的蕾丝落在金珉奎的大衣上，黑白相间，冲击的美丽。  
他也能想到这次婚礼结束后，他要怎么和金珉奎正式开口，他想认认真真地和金珉奎互相告白一次，不是隔着玻璃窗、隔着路口，也不是被情欲冲昏了头脑在床上。

徐明浩醒来得很早，他叫起了文俊辉帮自己穿婚纱，嫌弃着文俊辉得笨手笨脚，忍不住责怪。  
“你怎么这么笨，一点也不如金珉奎。”

文俊辉八卦地凑上来。  
“我知道了知道了，他就是你的黑衣男人对吗？”

文俊辉使坏地戳着徐明浩腰间的软肉，引得徐明浩忍不住笑和抖着，直到门口传来门铃声催促，二人才收拾好行装准备出发。

仪式进行得很顺利，全圆佑终于算是从鬼怪的压缚中解脱出来，能过回正常人的生活，仪式结束后的文俊辉格外兴奋，抱住全圆佑不撒手，还冲着换回常装的徐明浩做鬼脸。  
没问题，还是正常的文俊辉。

徐明浩长舒一口气，带着婚纱就要离开。  
去找金珉奎之前，他还回家拿出了自己曾经思念成疾时画的那些画。

黑大衣、黑帽子、黑乌鸦。  
都是想着金珉奎画的。  
一笔一墨，都是他早已对金珉奎爱之入骨的写意。

而现在的他要去找金珉奎，他想金珉奎拥抱和亲吻他时不再有负罪感，他不再是别人的新娘，他只想穿婚纱给金珉奎一个人看。

金珉奎从上级手中接到最后一个任务指令。  
“0406号，这是你最后的工作，工作结束后你就可以解脱了。”

金珉奎感觉到解脱，但也感觉到不舍。  
他舍不得徐明浩，工作的结束意味着自己就要再次洗去现在的身份，重新转世成为另一个人，再度与徐明浩错过。

但也没办法。

金珉奎展开信封。

“徐明浩，二十二岁。”

金珉奎几乎是狂奔着跑向路口，那是他和徐明浩第一次见面时的路口。

他看见徐明浩拎着装有婚纱的大袋子正在过马路，一辆闯红灯的车急速驶向前，直冲着徐明浩撞去。

然后就是尖叫声、呼喊声、议论声此起彼伏。

金珉奎戴上帽子走上前，他地狱使者生涯最后的一份工作，就是送走辗转两世终于重获的爱人。

“徐明浩，二十二岁。”  
徐明浩抬头，看着自己满身是血，然后有医生抬着自己的身体上了救护车。  
“是你吗。”

金珉奎的泪水砸在地上，和血液一起混染着婚纱。  
徐明浩终于忍不住号哭起来。  
“珉奎啊，对不起，婚纱被我弄脏了。”

熟悉的房间，熟悉的忘却的茶水。  
金珉奎却始终冷静不下来，无法说出那些已经说过成百上千次的话。

“珉奎……”  
对面的徐明浩先开了口。  
“别哭啊珉奎，这都是命运呢。“

徐明浩伸手过来擦着金珉奎的眼泪，金珉奎将徐明浩的手紧紧握住。

“明浩，我不要你走，我好不容易才找到你。”

我好不容易才找到你，找回我自己的名字，好不容易才和你相爱和你在一起。

“你不要走，好不好。”

徐明浩起身走过去，安静抱着金珉奎，一下一下地顺着他的背。  
“珉奎啊别怕，我们下辈子再见，好吗。”

徐明浩强制扳过金民奎的脸，用流泪而湿润地鼻尖轻轻戳了戳对方的脸颊。  
“两辈子，你都能找到我和我在一起，我也会因你的出现再次爱上你。”

“何必再怕多一次重逢和相爱呢。”

“珉奎啊，重新来一次的话，你还会再找到我，爱上我的对吧。”  
徐明浩温柔的亲吻着自己的爱人，看着金珉奎认真的眼神。

“我会，我会找到你的。”  
无论你在哪里，天涯海角，我也要找到你。

又是那个奇怪的文俊辉敲门进来了。

“虽然但是，我这个做神明的也太仁慈了。”  
临别的爱人抬头，看向门口的神明。

“你们就不要喝那个茶了，带着记忆去转世吧。”  
文俊辉笑着。  
“你们也帮了我很多，就当我还人情了，你们走吧。”

“但是下辈子，你们就要靠着记忆与爱，认真地去找寻彼此了。”

“好了，走吧走吧。”  
文俊辉挥着手催促二人走。

金珉奎在最后拉起了徐明浩的手，最后亲吻了一次他的爱人。  
“明浩，那我们走吧。”  
“嗯，你要记得来找我。”

全圆佑从门外闪进来，环住文俊辉的腰身紧紧抱住。  
“你真的很照顾他们两个。”  
文俊辉笑着转身，在爱人的额头落下吻。  
“毕竟我们两个能在一起，也多亏了他们两人。”

在那之后又过了十六年。  
徐明浩在新的一世里已经升入了高中，只是金珉奎这个混蛋，说好了会快点来找自己，过了十六年了，连个人影都没看到。

徐明浩走入高中的新班级，在教室靠窗的最后一排落座，避开了班级里新同学的吵吵闹闹，听着音乐向窗外探去看风景。

操场上有个熟悉的身影闪过，徐明浩和那人对视了一眼，忍不住笑了出来。  
“还是来了，嗯，还不算太晚。”  
即使这样也没有动身，还是半趴在桌子上向窗外发着呆。

熟悉的声音在身后响起。  
“是徐明浩同学吗？”

转身过去，是记忆中描摹了无数次的面容。  
小麦色的皮肤，挺拔的眉峰，热爱贴蹭的鼻尖，还有笑起来很可爱的虎牙。

“我是徐明浩，你叫什么名字？”

“我本来没有名字，我只有代号，0406号。”  
来人笑着。  
“但看见你之后，我就想起来了我的名字。”

“我叫金珉奎，你可以叫我珉奎。”

“明浩，我想听你叫我的名字。”

徐明浩轻笑出声。  
“珉奎，你来得好晚啊，我都等不及了。”

“不晚，这次的我们还有一辈子可以慢慢谈。”

懂得看眼色的风恰到好处地吹了起来，遮住这教室最后一排窗边的角落，一片窗帘将二人与喧闹的教室隔开。

金珉奎拥抱着徐明浩，用跨越了三世的吻印刻下自己的爱意。

曾经你是别人的新娘，而以后，你只是我的爱人。


End file.
